Litterbug
Litterbug is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot gets accused of littering, and Monster wants to argue the case in court. Characters *Robot *Monster *JD *Spitfire *Loudmouth *Perry (cameo) *Crikey Trivia *The judge actually made his first appearance as a cameo in Monster Invention. This marks as the first episode for him to appear as a major character. **Much like Robot, he possesses two-fingered claws, and uses four-fingered gloves to perform certain tasks. *It is stated in this episode that the punishment for 'first degree littering' is a slap on the wrist, inflicted with the use of a large gavel. *This episode shows the first-ever concept of wedding/marriage in the series. *The second bacon-related food product introduced on this show is 'bacon coffee'. The first being 'bacon milk'. *This marks the second time we see Monster wear a wig. The first time was during a flashback in Speak Marf Speak. *The shark tank shown during one of the courtroom trial scenes is the same one from the episode Monster's Great Escape. *The fairy that is seen flying through the courtroom toward the end of the episode is an obvious parody of Disney's Tinkerbell. *Robot does not invent anything in this episode. *It is briefly shown that Robot is almost 3 feet tall. *The punishments inflicted to Robot are, in order: **Trial by rock-balancing **Trial by sharks **Trial by cannon **Trial by rocket ride and **Trial by combat. Quotes Monster: This is going to be a great weekend, Robot. Robot: You know, for once, I agree with you. It's a beauitful day, I'm with my best friend, what could go wrong? (SWAT officer lands in front of them) Officer: HANDS UP, SCUM BUCKET! Robot: (fuming as he raises his hands) Well played, fate... Officer: We got you surrounded! Monster: (looks around) No, we're not. (more SWAT officers and vehicles appear, surrounding them) Monster: (happily) Okay, now we're surrounded! Officer: You Are Under Arrest For First Degree Littering Judge: Robot Default, you're accused of First Degree Littering. If guilty, you'll be sentence to...A SLAP ON THE WRIST! Robot: Just a slap on the wrist? (beaming) Okay then! I guess I'm guilty! Monster: (barges through doors) '''GUILTY OF BEING INNOCENT!' '''Judge' and Robot: WHAT?! Monster: I'm his lawyer! And if being innocent is a crime, then my friend is guilty! But if being guilty isn't a crime, and it is, then my friend is innocent! (everyone looks at him in confusion) (after the judge sets another trial for the next day) Monster: We're looking forward to it, your honor! Because I have absolute faith in two things: my friend, and our justice system. Oh, and fairies! You can't tell there aren't fairies! Loudmouth: You know what works even better? VIOLENT PROTESTING! Gallery Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.49.28 AM.png hands up Litterbug.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.51.00 AM.png Mug shot litterbug 2.png JD litterbug 3.png Spitfire litterbug 4.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.52.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.55.02 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.54.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.56.02 AM.png Monster litterbug.png broken robot litterbug 6.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.57.03 AM.png tightrope litterbug 7.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.56.40 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.57.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.57.27 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.57.40 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 10.58.03 AM.png litterbug 9.png crazed judge litterbug 8.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster